


More Than One and One

by alwayseven



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayseven/pseuds/alwayseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn hadn’t quite figured out how to wrap his head around the fact that nothing about being with Niall was what he’d thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than One and One

Zayn hadn’t quite figured out how to wrap his head around the fact that nothing about being with Niall was what he’d thought it would be. 

Niall liked to leave the lights on. He liked it best with Zayn on top. Depending on the day, he could go two, sometimes three rounds. He was vocal with what he liked. He liked to be kissing when he came. And he got off hardest when he was holding Zayn down. 

It was stupid of him but he’d always thought, when they got to that part, that he’d be the one giving it to Niall. But Niall had just sweet talked Zayn into spreading his legs, into letting him work a finger, then two, in him as he spoke in these low, dirty tones and suddenly it was all Zayn wanted. 

Didn’t change the fact that the others seemed to think Niall was rolling over and begging for it. Zayn wasn’t sure where it had come from. Maybe it was the way Niall looked. He had these pink, obscene lips and a face that went flushed easily and huge, blue eyes that made him look younger than his years. Something about him that made people think he was the one getting fucked. But Niall never said anything to correct them when they were teasing him about Zayn giving it to him hard. He took the ribbing like he took everything else, with a shrug and a wide grin, and then he’d catch Zayn’s eye and give him a look that was full of filthy promises. 

“I could -” Zayn broke off, trying to get his breath back as Niall shifted, making everything sizzle and melt in him. “Ah - I could set them right,” he breathed through the stretch. “If you like.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying at this point or if it even meant anything. 

_Be gentle with him, Zayn,_ Harry had said not more than an hour ago as they separated towards their respective rooms, _we’ve got a show tomorrow, can’t have him walking funny._

And what had Niall done but laugh and tell Harry that it was thoughtful of him to be so concerned. 

“Let them think it,” Niall said now, fingers around Zayn’s neck to bring him down. His mouth was hot against Zayn’s. “Doesn’t really matter what they think.” He licked at Zayn’s lips. “Not when I know how much you like it like this.”

They were covered in sweat, both of them breathing hard. Fuck but it was hot in Texas, Zayn felt like he’d been sweating through his clothes since they stepped off the bus. The room was loud with the roar of the air conditioner in their room going at full speed and doing little to break through the heat. Like this, all flushed skin and sweat sliding down his cheek, Niall was fucking stunning. Zayn was having trouble catching his breath and it had little to do with the heat and more to do with the reality of Niall under him, in him, stretching him and shifting until Zayn was white knuckling and biting his lip. 

Zayn laughed breathlessly. He got off hardest like this, always, sitting on Niall with his dick in him as deep as Zayn could get it. His cock was wet already, jutting up, rigid and sloppy at the tip. No hiding how much he liked it, not like this. It didn’t matter, not really, not when Zayn found he kind of liked showing off how much he got off on having Niall in him, on the way Niall could make him come hard enough he shook and shuddered through it. 

“Go on then,” Niall said, all smirk and arched eyebrow, folding his arms beneath his head and watching Zayn expectantly. He grinned and let his eyes slide over Zayn in the filthiest way. 

“What a romantic you are,” Zayn breathed, laughing a little. He straightened up, hissing as heat seared through him, right up his spine as the angle shifted and he was seated fully and completely with Niall in him deep and nowhere left to go. 

Might have been the most surprising thing about falling into a sexual relationship with Niall, the laughter. Sex with Niall was intense - heated and wrought and a little frantic, and then Zayn would find himself laughing unexpectedly because it was Niall and was there anything better about sex when it was like this. 

Zayn braced himself with his palms flat on Niall’s chest, his skin slick with sweat beneath his fingers. He rocked a little, felt the drag of Niall in him, teeth in his lip as he breathed through the ache until everything was just a mess of nerve and sensation. 

“Oh fuck me,” Zayn muttered, eyes wide as he watched Niall watch him, Niall just taking in the way Zayn worked himself on his dick. Zayn liked it best like this when he could feel every inch of Niall, could see the flush on all that pale skin, the way Niall looked at him with heavy lidded eyes and a hungry expression that made Zayn feel like rolling over and begging Niall to give it to him hard. 

It was too hot to do much more than this, to rock himself on Niall all slow and lazy. Niall touched him then, moved an arm from under him, curved his hand around Zayn’s hip and stroked him in the hollow at his hip. 

That, more than anything, fucking killed Zayn about Niall, the way he shifted seamlessly between filthy words whispered into Zayn’s skin and touching Zayn with all this sweet tenderness like he just couldn't help himself. 

It was the best thing. Niall was like sunshine. He was open, honest, all sweetness and genuine joy in everything he did and Zayn couldn’t get enough of the way that translated to having him in his bed. 

He whispered dirty shit in Zayn’s ear, grinning as he did it, thumb rubbing circles at Zayn’s throat that made Zayn crazy. He held Zayn’s arms above his head as he pushed in and never once dragged his eyes away like he just couldn’t get enough. He fucked into Zayn hard enough to shake the boards and then kissed him like he was memorizing the shape of his mouth and had all the time to devote to it. He was demanding, but so fucking sweet in it. The way he wrapped an arm around Zayn’s neck to bring him forward, his mouth hot at Zayn’s ear, whispering low, “you want it?” 

Zayn was just a little bit of a mess for Niall.

Zayn could feel it climb higher. That buzzing beneath his skin that started somewhere deep in him, felt it build until he was panting with the effort to get there, reaching for it as he rocked a little faster. 

Niall’s flush had spread to his chest, sweat shining on his throat. He wrapped his hand around Zayn, did it almost lazily like an afterthought, stroking Zayn in this lethargic rhythm that made Zayn’s teeth ache. 

Zayn shifted, rocking his hips harder. Shit, he could feel it _all_ , the flex and the press and the drag. He bent his head, had to look away for a moment because he could come too soon and Niall watching him was about to send him over. Niall was reverent in the way he watched Zayn, sweet in the way he touched him, and fucking filthy in the way he gave it to Zayn. Zayn was still trying to get used to it, months later.

Zayn could feel the tension in Niall. He could feel him holding himself back for Zayn, fucking polite like that was important to Zayn. Fuck that. Zayn bit his lip to keep from making too much noise as he unfolded himself to lie over Niall, until they were pressed all slick and sweat soaked together. Like this, Niall wasn’t as deep but the angle made his cock drag sweetly against places that pushed Zayn closer. He rocked a little frantically, Niall still stroking him, awkwardly now. 

Zayn pressed his face to Niall’s overheated skin, the curve of his shoulder where the skin was all smooth and soft. He could feel Niall getting there and he lifted his head to blindly catch Niall’s mouth with his, to feel the sharpness of his breath as they tried to get each other off. 

Zayn licked at Niall’s teeth, the shape of his brace under his tongue, licked inside all that wet heat, groaning when Niall’s tongue touched his. He had an arm underneath Niall wrapped around his neck and he tightened it to bring him closer like he could climb inside Niall like this and stay until things made sense again. Niall wrapped both arms around Zayn’s back, fingers digging in his skin and there was no finesse now, nothing but the two of them urging each other on. 

It shot through him like a rocket going off. Niall slipped a hand down Zayn’s arse, touched him there where Niall was in him, and Zayn couldn’t stop it from happening. He caught Niall’s lip between his, sucked hard and breathless at him as he came hard, wetness on his skin, sliding slick and hot between them. 

“Oh Jesus,” Niall groaned. His fingers dug into Zayn’s back pressing him closer and Zayn just held on for it. He kept his mouth on Niall’s, kissed him as he stroked Niall’s sweaty hair off his skin, touching him everywhere, and let Niall push up into him. 

Zayn hummed into Niall’s mouth as his body shook a little, trying to come down but still buzzing as Niall’s cock kept hitting him where he was sensitive and aching. 

“Go on, babe,” Zayn mumbled before he could stop himself. He cupped Niall’s jaw, stroked his thumb over his cheek. His face went hot with the echo of the endearment hanging between them. It didn’t matter though because Niall slid a hand up into Zayn’s hair, held him there as he kissed him hard, hips pushing up as he came like a shotgun with a low groan. 

Zayn took a shaky breath and let himself look at Niall. Fuck, he was a gorgeous mess. His hair, his skin, the way he he was breathing like he didn’t have a handle on it. Zayn braced himself on his elbows and just let himself look. 

Niall opened his eyes, lips curving in a smile that dissolved to a breathless little laugh that Zayn felt vibrate through him. 

That familiar feeling of being too high up and looking down hit Zayn down in his stomach as Niall laughed up at him, all crazy blue eyes and crooked smile. 

“Nothing,” Niall said. He stroked his fingers in the sweat damp hollow of Zayn’s spine, grinning wider when Zayn couldn’t help the pleased sounds that rumbled up out of him. “That was good stuff.” 

Zayn laughed a little helplessly, hiding his face in Niall’s shoulder. “Good stuff, yeah,” he mumbled, shaking through it. 

Niall moved his hand lower, gripped himself to slip free and Zayn could feel his fingers working the condom off. He thought briefly about moving, aware of where they were matted together, skin covered in sweat and come. It felt like too much effort so he stayed where he was, made stupid snuffling noises in Niall’s throat as Niall tossed the condom to the floor. 

Zayn mouthed at Niall’s skin, sucked at the salt and sweat there and groaned low as Niall dragged his fingers down the line of his ass, stroking gently like he was testing. Zayn pressed his face into Niall’s sweat slick shoulder and panted as Niall touched him with the tip of one blunt finger. 

Zayn rocked a little back into it and the echo of Harry’s earlier comment came swimming hazily back to him. He laughed helplessly, clutching at Niall.


End file.
